


NCT Chatroom

by LimKiYoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I tagged this at 10pm, M/M, chatroom, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimKiYoung/pseuds/LimKiYoung
Summary: Warning: A lot of sexual jokes!





	1. The Beginning

~Taeil created 'NCT'~

~Taeil added Hansol, Johnny, Taeyong, Yuta, Kun, Doyoung, Ten, 4Years~, Winwin, Mark, Renjun, Jaeno5ever, Mark'sToy, Jaemin, RenjunBeMine, & Taeil'sFavorite~

Ten: It's 2am! Why are you trying to talk to us?!

Taeil: 1. I can't sleep, and 2. We aren't talking we are texting.

Taeil'sFavorite: Why do you all have such boring usernames?

Taeil: So, we don't get confused with who's who.

Renjun: Well, it's pretty obvious who 'RenjunBeMine' is.

RenjunBeMine: Hi, Renjun ge!

Renjun: Hi....

4Years~: Oh! Drama already?

Renjun: What?! There's no drama!

Yuta: ....yet....

Doyoung: Who's 'Mark'sToy'?

Mark: Well, it's probably Donghyuck, since he's my little special toy.

Jaeno5ever: Tmi

Johnny: Wow, Jaemin, your username is just wow....

Jaemin: What do you mean?....

Taeyong: Woah, so 'Jaeno5ever' isn't Jaemin....so it must be Jeno.

~Mark changed his username to Donghyuck'sDaddy~

Taeil: MARK! Change your username!

Donghyuck'sDaddy: I rather not.

Taeil: I will ground you!

Donghyuck'sDaddy: And, if you do, I'll just move into EXO's dorm.

Taeil: You wouldn't

Donghyuck'sDaddy: Just watch me!

~Donghyuck'sDaddy logged off~

Taeil: Ugh!

Winwin: Kun? Help! I'm lost!

Kun: Where are you?

Winwin: Oh, I'm not actually lost. I just don't know what Mark meant by Donghyuck being his special little toy.

Kun: Um, you don't need to know.

Winwin: Am I your special little toy?

Kun: Uh.... What?! I-I- Ah!

~Kun logged off~

RenjunBeMine: Wow, Kun's a savage!

Hansol: Can you translate that?

RenjunBeMine: You don't want to know, believe me....

Mark'sToy: I want to know because Renjun is laughing.

Renjun: Kun stuttered through text!

Yuta: Wow, I didn't think Kun would be a stutter through text.

Winwin: He won't admit that he loves me!

Doyoung: Oh, poor Winwin.

Jaeno5ever: I remember when I had that problem with Jaemin.

Jaemin: Oh shut up, will you? We aren't even dating!

Yuta: ....yet....

Jaemin: Stop it with the '....yet....'!

Yuta: Make me!

Jaemin: Oh, you want to go?

Yuta: Yep, especially since I'll beat your whiny ass!

Jaemin: Oh no you didn't! Fight me, bitch!

Taeil: Jaemin, watch your language!

Taeyong: But, Tae, you cuss all the time!

Taeil: Bitch, don't 'Tae' me!

Taeyong: Welp! I'm going to go to sleep.

~Taeyong logged off~

Yuta: Hansol, let's have fun!

~Yuta logged off~

~Hansol logged off~

Jaemin: Wow, Hansol barely said anything.

Taeil'sFavorite: I want to have fun, too!

Jaeno5ever: NO!

Jaemin: Jisung, that's not what Yuta meant by 'fun'.

Taeil'sFavorite: Then, what did Yuta mean?

Johnny: Sex.

Taeil: WTF! He doesn't need to know that!

Johnny: He was going to learn one day, so why not now?

Taeil: You're grounded!

Johnny: Not if you don't catch me!

~Johnny logged off~

Taeil: All of you behave! 

~Taeil logged off~

Jaemin: Let's throw a party!

Ten: I should probably help Johnny. He just texted me to meet him in his room and that his penis is hard.

~Ten logged off~

Jaehyun: Doyoung, let's fuck each other all night long.

Doyoung: O-Okay....

~Jaehyun logged off~

~Doyoung logged off~

Winwin: I want to be fucked all night long!

Jaemin: Then, go to Kun. Also, seriously, did Doyoung just stutter through text?

Winwin: But, he doesn't want our relationship to be known to all of you! And, yes, yes he did.

Jaeno5ever: That's sad. Jaemin come to my room! I have a surprise for you!

~Jaeno5ever logged off~

Jaemin: Don't worry, we'll be quiet.

~Jaemin logged off~

Winwin: I thought Jaemin said they weren't dating....

RenjunBeMine: Well, he lied. Renjun, can I talk to you, in private?

Renjun: Um, I guess....

~RenBeMine logged off~

~Renjun logged off~

Taeil'sFavorite: Taeil said we have to go to bed, now.

~Taeil'sFavorite logged off~

Mark'sToy: Where did everyone go?

Winwin: I'm still here, Donghyuck, we can talk!

Mark'sToy: But, I'm tired.

Winwin: Can you at least tell Kun to log back in?

Mark'sToy: Ugh! Fine!

~Mark'sToy logged off~

~Kun logged in~

Kun: Hey, Winwin, Donghyuck said you wanted to tell me something.

Winwin: What?! I told him to tell you to log back on!

Kun: Listen, Sicheng, I love you, and I think we should tell the others about us.

Winwin: Yes, we should! And, I love you, too, Kun!

Kun: Let's cuddle together.

Winwin: Okay! 

~Kun logged off~

~WinWin logged off~

 

Trying to type a chatroom with 17 boys is so hard. I had to make a list of who logged off, so I could keep track of who was on and off.


	2. Renle (Private Chat)

~RenjunBeMine logged on~

~Renjun logged on~

~RenjunBeMine locked the chatroom~

RenjunBeMine: Renjun ge, you seem like you're me ignoring since I confessed.

Renjun: Listen, Chenle, I'm sorry that you feel that way. I'm not ignoring you, I just want some space. I need to think about it. 

RenjunBeMine: But, I gave you a week!

Renjun: I love you! Damnit! I have always loved you, but you and Jisung are just so close that I thought you liked him. When you confessed, I was scared, I thought that you would break up with me after a while for Jisung. But, I was obviously too stupid to realize that you are in love with me! And, only me!

RenBeMine: I love you, too, Renjun ge. I really really do.

Renjun: Let's log off and cuddle!

RenjunBeMine: Okay!

~Renjun logged off~

~RenjunBeMine logged off~

 

Short chapter. My other chatroom story is called 'INX Chatroom'. The story plot will go along with this one. Just saying, it will involve Jisung ('02 liner) and Win ('99 liner). INX is a rookie group that debuted on August 2, 2016 with their debut song 'Alright'. They are under Na Entertainment. I suggest you check out that story, too, so you won't be confused.


	3. We Know Who You Are Dating

~Everyone logged on~

~Taeil locked the chatroom~

Taeil'sFavorite: Um, why did you do that, Taeil?

Taeil: I know, you were in another chatroom Jisung.

Hansol: He was in a sex chatroom, wasn't he?

Taeil'sFavorite: What?! No!

Taeil: Who was in the chatroom, Jisung?

Johnny: I guess Jisung is no longer Taeil's favorite.

Taeil: Oh no, he is. 'Cause all of you are ungrateful except Jisung and sometimes Taeyong.

Taeyong: HA! Did you hear that?!

Yuta: Well, no, we didn't hear it 'cause we are texting through a chatroom.

Taeyong: Oh shut up!

Yuta: Hansol, I'm too lazy to fight him. Fight him for me.

Hansol: No!

Yuta: You are so stubborn! You know what?!

Hansol: What?!

Yuta: No sex for you tonight, and if we do have sex, you are bottoming!

Donghyuck'sDaddy: You two switch?! I always thought Hansol topped!

Hansol: I'm not fucking bottoming for you!

Johnny: I thought we were talking about Jisung being on a sex chatroom.

Taeil'sFavorite: It wasn't a sex chatroom, idiot!

Johnny: Sure....

Taeil: I believe him!

Doyoung: Only because he's the maknae.

Jaeno5ever: Ch-ch-ch-chewing gum....

Mark'sToy: Well, Jeno is trying to make things less awkward. And, guess what?

Jaeno5ever: What?

Mark'sToy: IT'S NOT FUCKING WORKING!

Jaemin: HEY! DON'T YELL AT MY BOYFRIEND!

Donghyuck'sDaddy: See? I told you if we make pick on Jeno, Jaemin will get pissed then admit that they're dating!

Jaemin: You two are fucking assholes!

Donghyuck'sDaddy: Thank you!

Jaemin: Unlock the chatroom!

Taeil: Not until we find out what Jisung was doing!

Jaemin: Then, hurry the fuck up already!

Kun: Um, I want to tell you all something!

4Years~: He speaks!

Ten: I know right, I'm shocked!

WinWin: Hey! Kun said he has something to say, so listen to him!

Yuta: Sicheng never gets upset, that must mean it's something important.

Taeil: Anyways, Kun, go on.

Kun: WinWin and I are dating. We have been since pre-debut.

Taeyong: I TOLD YOU, TAEIL, I FUCKING TOLD YOU! YOU OWE ME 5,000 WON, BITCH!

WinWin: You betted on our relationship?! That's wrong!

Taeyong: Who cares?! Well, except for Taeil, he has to pay me, now!

Renjun: Chenle and I are dating, as well.

RenjunBeMine: Yep! ^_^

Taeil: Congrats, now, Jisung, who were you chatting with?

Taeil'sFavorite: With INX!

Taeil: And, why?

Taeil'sFavorite: I have a boyfriend!

Hansol: What

Johnny: The

Taeyong: Fuck

Yuta: !

Kun: I did not think Jisung would ever say that....

Doyoung: Welp, this is awkward....

Ten: Wow, the maknae has a boyfriend, I don't believe it. I need proof.

4Years~: GET THAT D, JISUNG!

WinWin: Isn't he too young?!

Donghyuck'sDaddy: I ship it! Whoever you are and Jisung!

Renjun: I'm so proud of you! *wipes tear*

Jaeno5ever: I so fucking knew it!

Mark'sToy: Damn, Jeno, was actually right!

Jaemin: I thought I saw an older and much taller guy kiss Jisung, so it makes sense, now.

RenjunBeMine: I support you two!

Taeil: I-I- NO! 

Yuta: Oh no, I think Jisung broke Taeil.

Taeyong: Taeil just broke down crying.

Taeil'sFavorite: Taeil, I'm so so sorry! 

Taeil: What is he 50?!

Taeil'sFavorite: He's 18!   
(A/N: Korean age!)

Taeil: But, you're 15!

Renjun: There's not that much of an age difference.

Taeil: 3 FUCKING YEARS! WHO IS HE?!

Taeil'sFavorite: Win the maknae from INX.

Taeil: I'm going to have to approve of him. Now, everyone, log off.

~Everyone logged off~

 

The story line goes along with the INX Chatroom story.


	4. Approving (Private Chat)

~Taeil logged on~

~Taeil added MaknaeWin~

~Taeil locked the chatroom~

MaknaeWin: Um, hi, Taeil....

Taeil: So, you and Jisung?

MaknaeWin: You know about that?

Taeil: Yep! Now, no having sex without my permission!

MaknaeWin: Um, ok....

Taeil: Good. Wait you two haven't had sex, right?....

MaknaeWin: NO!

Taeil: Then, what have you two done?

MaknaeWin: Just hugging and kissing. Maybe making out on the side....

Taeil: NO! I FORBID IT! 

MaknaeWin: O-Oh, okay!

Taeil: DON'T STUTTER THROUGH TEXT, EITHER!

MaknaeWin: Yes, Taeil!

Taeil: Now, get out! And, tell your group to meet us at the dorm for dinner, tonight!

MaknaeWin: Okay!

~Taeil kicked MaknaeWin from the chatroom~

~Taeil added Taeil'sFavorite~

Taeil'sFavorite: Yes, Taeil?

Taeil: We are having dinner with INX tonight.

Taeil'sFavorite: Why?

Taeil: I want to know who you are dating!

Taeil'sFavorite: Taeil, it's not like he's an old man. Just lay off a little bit, please Taeil!

Taeil: Ugh! Fine!

~Taeil unlocked the chatroom~

~Taeil logged out~

Taeil'sFavorite: You left me! 


	5. Dinner From Hell?!

The five boys from INX arrived at NCT's dorm

"No! Stop! We don't want to get caught!" Someone inside whined.

"Who cares if we get caught?!" Someone else said.

"Who is that?" Sangho whispered as he, hesitantly, knocked on the door.

"Stop it, Taeyong!" The voice begged.

"It's unlocked, so should we just walk in?" Sangho asked. Bonkuk pushed passed Sangho and opened the door. 

"Oh my gosh!" Jinam squealed and covered his eyes.

What they saw was two boys, Taeyong and Taeil, making out on the couch.

"Oh please, I'm sure you've seen worst!" Taeil rolled his eyes.

"Wow, I expected better out of you two, especially since you two probably influence Jisung." Sangho smirked.

"Oh please, you probably let Win watch porn, just saying." Taeil pushed Taeyong off of him, and Taeyong landed on his stomach. Taeil pounced on top of his lover.

"Ow! You bastard!" Taeyong growled.

"Oh, fight me!" Taeil laughed.

"Win!" Jisung jumped into Win's arms.

"I missed you!" Win smiled.

"Aw, look at the love birds!" Jeno walked in.

"Which couple? The young ones or that one couple on the ground, right now?" Jaemin back hugged Jeno.

"The two on the ground." 

"Oh my gosh! Taeil is on top of Taeyong! I have to tell everyone that Taeyong bottoms!"  Ten yelled while running away.

"You better not!" Taeyong pushed Taeil off of him and ran after the younger. 

"Can you five, um, come like in the next few days, instead?" Taeil, awkwardly, got up from the floor.

"But, Taeil, I never get to see Win!" Jisung whined, "Can I please just go out with him, alone?!" Jisung was on his knees begging his stubborn mother like figure.

"Fine, but there are rules. Rule 1. No making out! Rule 2. No physical contact! Rule 3. Stay ten feet away from each other AT ALL TIMES! Rule 4. You can either stay here or go to INX's dorm. Rule 5. I'll be watching you no matter what you choose!" Taeil didn't want his little baby hurt.

"Oh, Taeil, grow the fuck up! He's 15! He isn't 5!" Hansol scolded the elder. (A/N: Korean age! He's 14 international age!)

"I know, I know, but he is the only innocent one!" Taeil stomped off towards his bedroom, crying.

"I feel bad now...." Jisung bit his lip.

"Don't. Taeil will get over it. Now, you two go have some fun." Hansol smiled at the two boys. 

"We'll watch them, don't worry. Isn't that right, Bonkuk?" Sangho elbowed Bonkuk in the ribs.

"Uh- yeah we have it all handled!" Bonkuk snapped out of his daze.

"Good. Now, let's go." Sangho dragged Bonkuk with him while Junyong, Jinam, Win, and Jisung followed Sangho.

"Taeil is so going to be pissed." Hansol whispered to himself.


	6. Panicking Taeil

~Everyone logged on except for Taeil'sFavorite~

Taeil: I. Want. To. Cry.

Ten: But, Taeil, you're already crying.

Taeil: Shut the fuck up!

Johnny: Hey! Don't talk to my Ten like that!

Yuta: But, Johnny, we aren't talking, we are texting.

Johnny: Oh fucking fight me, bitch!

Hansol: Why is it that in every chatroom we fight?

4Years~: Because all of you are idiots.

Doyoung: Jaehyun, sweetie, be nice.

Taeyong: Sound the alarms 'cause Jaehyun just got told by his boyfriend!

WinWin: No offense, but out of all times you use that joke at this time?

Kun: Yeah, Taeyong, you should be nicer, since you're the leader. Don't you want to show a good example of a leader to Mark?

Donghyuck'sDaddy: I'm the best leader!

Taeyong: Really?! 'Cause you're username says otherwise.

Donghyuck'sDaddy: What?! It's the truth, Taeyong!

Taeyong: LOL! You're joking, right?!  
Wait, you're not joking are you?....

Donghyuck'sDaddy: Nope! And, Donghyuck can confirm it.

Mark'sToy: Yes, yes, I can confirm it. I am madly in love with Mark.

Jaeno5ever: Donghyuck doesn't seem that enthusiastic about that answer.

Jaemin: ^ Wow, we can actually agree on something.

Jaeno5ever: Oh don't deny that you love me!

Jaemin: And, what if I do?

Jaeno5ever: I will lay on top of you while you sleep.

Jaemin: ....wow....just....wow....  
Go ahead, lay on top of me. Show me, Jeno, show me!

Renjun: Why do I feel like this has gone sexual?

Jaemin: Oh, because it has.

RenjunBeMine: Um, you two should probably talk in your bedroom.

~Donghyuck'sDaddy kicked Jaeno5ever & Jaemin from the chatroom~

Donghyuck'sDaddy: See?! I told you that I'm a good leader.

Kun: You can't solve all your problems by kicking people out.

Donghyuck'sDaddy: And, who asked for your opinion, Kun? Oh right, not me.

~Kun kicked Donghyuck'sDaddy from the chatroom~

Yuta: Didn't you say that you can't solve all your problems by kicking people out?! 

Kun: Yeah. What about it?

Yuta: YOU JUST KICKED MARK FROM THE CHATROOM!

Kun: Oh yeah, uh, haha....

~Kun logged off~

Yuta: Wow! Kun's a fucking savage!

WinWin: Wait, Kun, don't leave me!

~WinWin logged off~

Hansol: See? Why can't all the NCT couples be as innocent as WinKun?

Yuta: Oh please, they aren't as innocent as you think.

4Years~: Oooooooooo tell us all the details!

Yuta: Well, when we all are asleep, they do some naughty things.

Taeil: WAIT! The maknaes are still on!

Yuta: Well, that can be easily fixed.

~Yuta kicked Renjun, Mark'sToy, & RenjunBeMine from the chatroom~

Doyoung: Wow, you did 'A Kun'!

Taeyong: Is that what we are calling people kicking people from the chatroom? 'Cause if so....

~Taeyong kicked Yuta from the chatroom~

Johnny: Dude, wtf!

Taeyong: Hehe, I did 'A Kun'.

~Taeil kicked Taeyong from the chatroom~

Taeil: Before you ask why....I was sick of his bullshit....

Ten: Hey, Taeil, you know how you paid me to spy on WinSung? 

Johnny: Taeil, WTF! 

Taeil: Shhhh! Shut up Johnny, let your boyfriend speak! Anyways, go on, Ten.

Ten: Well, I saw Win pin Jisung up against a tree, and they started making out. The next part, well, please don't hurt me, but they went to INX's dorm. Well, I sat outside of Win's bedroom window, they didn't see me, but Win pinned Jisung against his bed....

Taeil: ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF THIS CHATROOM AND THE DORM!

~Everyone logged off~


	7. The Truth (Private Chat....Well kind of)

~Taeil logged on~

~Taeil added Ten~

~Taeil locked the chatroom~

Taeil: What did you see?!

Ten: They were cuddling on Win's bed.

Taeil: ....A-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
NO, I FORBID IT! THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAN SEX!

Ten: What?! How the fuck is cuddling worse than sex?!

Taeil: It just is! Okay?!

Ten: Um, Taeil, then you might want to call 911.

Taeil: Why?! What did that bastard do?!

Ten: No, call 911 for yourself 'cause they are cuddling without their shirts....

~Taeil unlocked the chatroom~

~Taeil logged off~

~Taeyong logged on~

Taeyong: Why did Taeil just jump out the bedroom window?....

Ten: Read the text above.

Taeyong: Wow....

~RenjunBeMine logged on~

RenjunBeMine: Why was Taeil hyung screaming about how he was going to kill Win? And, why did he jump out the window?

Ten: Well, Chenle, Taeil is just a random wild man, just ignore him.

RenjunBeMine: O-Okay....

~Ten kicked RenjunBeMine from the chatroom~

Ten: Wow! You were right, Taeyong, kicking people is fun!

Taeyong: Ikr! Anyways, why did my boyfriend jump out the window? Also, he had a plastic spork with him, and he said that he was going to shank Win. Then, he said that he was going to bring Jisung home, the hard way. Whatever that means.

Ten: ....should we call the cops on Taeil?

Taeyong: Nah, he'll be fine! 

Ten: Okay! We should probably log off it's 3am.

~Ten logged off~

~Taeyong logged off~


	8. Question (Note)

Please suggest chatroom names for:  
Taeil  
Hansol  
Johnny   
Taeyong  
Yuta  
Kun  
Doyoung  
Ten  
WinWin  
Renjun  
Jaemin


	9. New Chatroom Names

~Everyone logged on~

~Taeyong changed his name to OldMcTaeyong~

Donghyuck'sDaddy: What the hell is your username?

OldMcTaeyong: Oh please, what the hell is your username?

Donghyuck'sDaddy: Touché.

~Doyoung changed his name to #BunnyProtectionSquad~

4Years~: Why?!

#BunnyProtectionSquad: You all bully me because of my teeth!

OldMcTaeyong: It was just a prank!

Taeil: Get out, Taeyong!

OldMcTaeyong: Wow, rood!

Yuta: *rude.

OldMcTaeyong: Oh shut up, Yuta!

WinWin: Wow! You really couldn't think of a comeback?

OldMcTaeyong: Ugh!

~OldMcTaeyong logged off~

Jaeno5ever: Hey, Jaemin, Renjun, can you please log off for a few minutes?

Jaemin: Uh, okay....

~Jaemin logged off~

~Renjun logged off~

Hansol: Wow, Renjun didn't even say anything.....

~Jaeno5ever logged off~

~Jaemin logged on~

~Jaemin changed his name to NaNaforJeno~

~NaNaforJeno logged off~

~Renjun logged on~

~Renjun changed his name to LeLe'sBoiiii~

~LeLe'sBoiiii logged off~

~Jaeno5ever logged on~

Jaeno5ever: There. You happy now, Chenle?

RenjunBeMine: Yes, yes, I am. Thank you, Jeno hyung.

Jaeno5ever: OMG! I got called hyung!

~NaNaforJeno logged in~

NaNaforJeno: WTF!? Who changed my username?! And, why did Jeno faint on the floor?!

RenjunBeMine: I called Jeno 'hyung'.

NaNaforJeno: Oh....that explains a lot....

~LeLe'sBoiiii logged in~

LeLe'sBoiiii: Jeno....why did you change my username?!

Jaeno5ever: I'm awake! And, it wasn't me, it was Taeil!

~Jaeno5ever logged off~

Taeil: I didn't do it!

LeLe'sBoiiii: Hm....suuuurrrrreeee, you didn't....

RenjunBeMine: I just got an idea for a new username!

~RenjunBeMine changed his name to Smol2~

~WinWin changed his name to WhoopWhoop~

~Johnny changed his name to (Jo)horny~

~Ten changed his name to Nine~

Taeil: Are you all done, yet?

~Everyone logged off except for Taeil~

Taeil: No! Don't leave me!

~Taeil logged off~

 

Yes, I know not everyone talked in this chatroom. Thanks to everyone for the chatroom names suggestions!


	10. Spork Aftermath

~Everyone logged on~

Taeil: My back hurts.

Taeil'sFavorite: Gee, I wonder why?

Taeil: Oh, shut up, Jisung!

Yuta: Who cares about your back, Taeil?! We have more important things to talk about! Like.... How Hansol has locked himself in his room, and he won't let me in!

Taeil: Oh, that's so sad that I feel pity for you.... NOT!

Yuta: Fight me, bitch!

Hansol: ^ That, is exactly why I won't let you in our room....

Yuta: Why?!

Hansol: Because you try to fight everyone! You even tried to fight a maknae!

OldMcTaeyong: Okay, let's be honest here, this is literally the most Hansol has said since we have started this chatroom. We should applaud him! 


End file.
